Sacrificio
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Basado en el capítulo 644 del manga. Fanfic Sakamutsu.


Y volvió a suceder T^T yo creo que el gorila odia a Mutsu o a sus fans T^T así que aquí esta mi grano de arena al capítulo intentando como siempre describir lo que Sakamoto sintió al ver a Mutsu nuevamente en esa situación ^^ dicho esto a leer :)

 ** _Advertencia_** : Spoiler del capítulo 644 del manga de Gintama así que ten cuidado

* * *

 **Sacrificio**

Había vuelto a suceder. La persona más importante en su vida fue herida nuevamente para salvarlo y la cara de satisfacción de Mutsu al ver que logró su cometido al protegerlo es algo que probablemente no olvide en toda su vida. Él sabía que ella era una yato pero aún así el hecho de que le habían atravesado el pecho no cambiaba, además de que es una mujer y no, Sakamoto no la trata de menos por serlo pero se siente culpable cada vez que una nueva cicatriz se queda en grabada para siempre en su blanquecina piel.

Él quería evitar que ella participara en la guerra pero ella se negó y aún recuerda perfectamente sus palabras "mi lugar esta a tu lado, porque con lo idiota que eres acabarás herido sin mi ayuda" sabía que tenía razón pero nunca supo hasta que punto, más al ver como el enemigo la atravesaba no pudo evitar sentir que su mundo se venía abajo. Todo por lo cual él había trabajado en los últimos años, todo lo que era importante para él. Sabía perfectamente y su mano derecha era la prueba de ello, que la guerra siempre tiene un alto precio que todos deben pagar, muchos pierden padres, hijos e incluso a la persona que aman pero había sido tan ingenuo que no creyó que algo así de cruel le pudiese pasar a él.

A lo lejos podía escuchar los gritos de Zura por su mascota o amigo pero no podía importarle menos en ese momento. Todo se escuchaba lejano y el tiempo parecía haberse detenido, sus manos no paraban de temblar y no reaccionaban a lo que su cerebro les dictaba. Podía ver como parte de su tripulación lo miraba como si esperarán algo de él, al ser el capitán debía hacer algo o intentar dar órdenes o algunas palabras de aliento pero no podía, sentía su garganta seca y aunque intentara abrir la boca era en vano, ninguna palabra era capaz de salir de su boca.

Cuando fue a socorrer a Mutsu y tomó su cuerpo en brazos se dio cuenta de que sus manos se mancharon automáticamente de sangre. Sangre ajena. Su corazón latió como loco en su pecho, el cuerpo de la chica se sentía frió ante el contacto y aquello no le gustaba nada, incluso se veía más pálida de lo normal, más que un yato. Sabía que debía hacer algo como intentar parar la hemorragia pero en su cabeza nada parecía tener sentido.

 _\- Vas a perderla, volverás a estar solo y todo por culpa de tu egoísmo. Ella morirá por un inútil como tu. ¿De verdad querías este tipo de vida para la persona que amas? Das asco -_ gritó una voz en su cabeza

Por si la situación no fuera ya lo suficientemente horrible, el enemigo dijo que su esposa lo salvó nuevamente y que con él fue igual. Quería gritarle, decirle que el no sabía absolutamente nada de la relación que ellos tenían y que lo que significaba Mutsu para él no podía ni ser puesto en palabras y menos aún por un repugnante ser como él, pero nuevamente las palabras no podían salir y solo sentía la ira crecer, la cicatriz en su mano derecha hervía por la rabia y estaba seguro de que quería darle una muerte realmente lenta y dolorosa, que deseara no haber nacido y no pensaba dejar ni sus cenizas cuando acabará con él, porque sakamoto Tatsuma podía ser un idiota que siempre sonreía pero si le haces daño a lo que es realmente importante para él entonces se convertirá en el demonio en persona y nadie que haya visto eso vivió para contarlo.

Vio de reojo a Katsura y se dio cuenta de que pensaban lo mismo, ese hijo de puta moriría de la peor manera posible y después le pedirán disculpas a Elisabeth y a Mutsu por ser tan despistados.

\- Mutsu por una parte me alegra que estés inconsciente pues no conocerás esta horrible parte de mí - susurró el chico aunque sabía que no sería escuchado - Cuando despiertes tienes todo el derecho a dispararme una bala a la cabeza si lo crees necesario y gritarme lo inútil que soy todo lo que quieras pero por favor despierta, después de esta batalla me gustaría estar juntos nuevamente y notar como esos hermosos ojos café tuyos me vigilan a cada momento -

El capitán del Kaientai dejó a la joven de nuevo en el suelo y le hizo señas a uno de sus subordinados para que se encargara de ella, lo más importante era su seguridad.

Nada podría haber preparado al amanto para tal mirada de odio y es que el hombre no sabía donde se acababa de meter, el dragón de Katsurahama estaba ante él y planeando la manera más efectiva y dolorosa de arrancarle la cabeza de los hombros y por lo que veía su compañero de cabellos largos planeaba algo parecido con sus partes nobles. Estaba seguro de que congelarían el infierno si eso hiciera falta para buscar su venganza lo cual era bastante gracioso porque los tres se verían consumidos de la misma manera por el odio al perder a alguien importante para ellos. Al final los amanto y los humanos no parecen tan diferentes después de todo, todos son débiles y no son capaces de proteger lo que realmente les importa hasta que lo pierden. A juzgar por sus miradas parecía que estuvieran a punto de ser consumidos por su odio, seguro que si nadie los detenía ganarían la batalla ¿Pero a que precio?

* * *

Y hasta aquí llego el fanfic ^^ se que la mitad querrá matarme por el final abierto pero no quiero sacar conclusiones de lo que sucederá xD aunque ya tengo otra idea bajo la manga pero que depende de lo que suceda con Mutsu en el próximo capitulo xD así que a esperar hasta entonces :)


End file.
